The Professor
by Alliance THE
Summary: A little spoof of Dr. Who. All original. Well most of it. Any way, it is funny and you will like it, honest. Chapter 2 is much MUCH better than 1 and 3 is better than 2! So read damn you read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi author here. This is something I wrote a little while ago. Should I rewite it better? I personally like the idea but hey, you decide, please read and reveiw.**

"Honestly Rose!" cried her exasperated mother. "Pull yourself together. You're not gallivanting around with that doctor anymore."

"Sorry mum," Rose said, picking up the pieces of the smashed bottle, the milk it once contained cold to the touch. "I have just been a bit out of it since the Doctor left."

"Well you better get back into it and quick," her mother complained, helping mop up the milk that was rapidly soaking into the carpet. "The Doctor has gone, as we knew he would and now you have to get your life back on track." A kind look passed over her mother's face as she passed into the kitchen and came back with a note on a scrap of paper. "Here, I got you an interview as a secretary at a local law firm. They work just down the road. It's not much," She added. "But a bright girl like you can go far; after all you did so well in your GCSEs."

"Thanks mum," Rose smiled. Despite the constant criticism and near terminal nagging Rose could rely on her mum and her old work had long since given up on ever seeing her again and re-staffed. Secretarial work wasn't her cup of tea but it could do. For a while.

Rose placed the shattered glass in the bin before getting another bottle out of the fridge for the tea; a calming cup of good British tea. Times were changing now. No longer was America on top all the time. Britain had the best defence network against extra terrestrials in the world now and although the Doctor had left in disgust at the British governments handling of aliens, the world was well defended. She could see the Disrupter Cannon from here, competing for space on the skyline with high rise buildings of Canary Wharf

"I had better be going," Rose's said. "Money doesn't fall from the sky after all"

"Yeah," said Rose jolting out of her musings. "See you later."

"You won't forget that interview will you?"

"No mum, don't worry three o'clock on the dot at the law firm on the street down the road." Rose smiled. "I'll be fine. I'll just watch some telly till then, ok?"

"Hmm..." said her mother as she walked out the door of the small flat.

"Who will be evicted tonight? Will i-

click

-And Bigfoot is down-

click

-Weird sightings have follow-

click

-Oh Darren I love yo-

click

-The disaster area is rumoured to be-

click

-And so I walked in and said hey buddy why the long face?-

click

-A superior craftsman can make over 70 window boxes in a day-

click

-The American government has called for foreign aid but none has yet arrived-

click

-Oni yisha power badgers GO!-

click

-Come on Arthur lets go get the holy grail-

click

-Hundreds-

click

-Killed-

click

-your salt intake is over 24gramms a day. 6 times the RDA-

click

-In brutal massacre thought to originate from ali-

click

-the average world IQ is 106 what's yours? Go to to fi-

click

-World's leading scientists baffled by these amazing events-

click

-the threat could soon spread east across the ocean however-

click

-And so will this trench hold the key to our civil war dilemma?"

"Geez, 300 channels and none have anything good on." Rose sighed and grabbed a nearby magazine and decided to read up on how that celebrity had lost all that weight despite having three children. You know the one I mean.

Time ticked away on the clock as more and more of the day passed. 2:30 came and went, as did 2:45 in fact it was 2:55 when Rose looked up from the article about the man who had been born with that thing, the really disgusting thing. Yeah that guy.

"Oh st!" Rose cried as she leapt off the sofa. Without bothering to check her hair or make up she grabbed her purse and ran out the door. Flight after flight of steps disappeared under her feet as she almost fell down the fifty metres between her flat and the ground but she could not be late; at least she had to go.

Past the 70s flats she ran, dodging teenagers playing football against the wall, avoiding an old granny wit her trolley, almost being hit by a passing cyclist. Panting heavily Rose grabbed a lamppost and swung round the corner and flung herself heavily down the road. Through the great glass doors of the law firm, just as the clock passed three.

"Er..." she began, eyeing the old woman behind the desk. She had grey, almost white hair tied up in a tight bun and her teeth looked rotten and yellow. "I am here for the secretarial interview?"

"Rose Tyler? You're late."

"By a minute!" Rose cried.

The woman shrugged observing the young woman who seemed to have made no effort into improving her appearance from street casual clothes to a smart dress or suit. 'It's worth staving off retirement for a few more years just to keep her off the job' the old woman thought. "Mr Madsen in his office. The second door, the one with his name on he'll interview you."

Half an hour later Rose left the building feeling slightly elated. She hadn't completely lost it. She had been asked to come for a second interview, one she could prepare for, maybe dress up a bit. Walking back to the flat, while endorphins filled her brain like a warm glow she noticed the number of the sirens that were screaming in the city. It may be London but their seemed to be a hell of a lot of them ambulances, police cars, and fire engines all screaming down the big thoroughfares. Maybe there had been another terrorist attack. Oh well, nothing Rose could do about it.

"Hey Rose!" Mickey came running over. His head covered by a bizarre yellow bobble hat. "Have you seen the news" His face showed it was not good news; far from it.

"No, I was just at a work interview," Rose looked at his distraught face. "What's happened?"

"A disaster the American defence network was blown up and a full blown invasion followed."

"What by those Muslim extremists? I told the Doctor we should have got rid of them."

"No no," said Mickey shaking his head. "Nothing like that."

"Well what then!"

"I thought you would be faster than this Rose," He said disbelievingly. "But I'll tell you. Aliens. They're invading again! But this time they dodged all our scanners, all of our satellites, they even came in ships too small for the Disrupter Cannon to hit. They knew how to get right into the planet."

"What?" The endorphins immediately drained form her brain to be replaced by the bad kind of adrenaline, the one you get after watching several 18+ rated horror films at a friends house when you're ten, in the dark. "Where are they?"

"Well most of them landed on top of the pentagon, but one of their drop ships landed on top of the houses of parliament. I am surprised you didn't hear the sirens or the gunshots. Come on," He pulled himself up straight. He had learnt a lot about this sort of situation while Rose was away. Mainly by watching Startrek, Stargate, Star wars and when Aliens attack Volumes 1, 2 and 4. "The police are setting up a security cordon around the drop ship, we can see it from the window and we'll still be safe in the flat."

The ship was really vast. It lay in the rubble in the same way you expect space ships not to. Its great bulk had broken straight through the roof of the House of Commons and the remains of gothic architecture hung off odd corners but the ship itself was larger than the whole complex of building had bee. A dull green aura of light emanated it, giving it an eerie almost radioactive look. It did not look as though anything had emerged as yet but the police were leaving nothing to chance. A vast ring of soldiers covered the ship from every angle. Tanks, on loan from the army, were ready to blow it up if it looked as though it was to cause harm and police boats covered it on the river side, if the beings were capable of swimming.

"Something's not right," muttered Rose.

"Hmm?" Mickey asked.

"Something's not right about this. Surely something should have happened by now." For teo hours they had watched the police watch the ship. It was a bit boring.

"Well something is happening look!" Mickey pointed to a long bar on the ship which had lit up.

BEEP BEEP Every half second a beep sounded and every half second a little square of light disappeared from the line of light.

"Almost looks like a count down to something doesn't it Rose?" Mickey asked rhetorically. The last light disappeared from the column and a new shape of light appeared. "That's odd Rose. That pattern looks almost like the word boom. Rose? ROSE?" But Rose had already left and was running down the steps to the ground floor.

She was half way across the forecourt when she heard the explosion, bits of flat, bits of furniture and unfortunately bits of people flew around her as she flung herself to the ground. When she looked up she could see the wreckage of buildings all around which had been blown apart by the explosion. Green blobs of alien glop however clung to all these surfaces. It squirmed and squished as shapes emerged. Inhuman, reptilian features formed under a light skin of rubbery glop. It split revealing a tough, dinosaur like creature at least 6 ft tall and 9 feet long. Sharp teeth, a long tail and obvious intelligence were the obvious defining features. But what seemed different was the opposable thumb and cheeks. The one closest to Rose let out a harsh cry which jolted her from her shock paralysis, a slight scream escaped her. Immediately the creaturs sharp eyes homed in on her. It seemed almost surprised to see her but, regardless of its emotions, it licked its lips. Another cry and it was after her, down the road, past the old law firm where the skeleton of the old secretary still stood, her flesh having been picked off by creatures. More and more creatures joined the original in the chase. They seemed to not to tire despite Rose's muscles crying out for oxygen, just when she thought she could go no further, despite all her adventures with the doctor, she was about to surrender, and yet she heard a most encouraging noise.

Wiiiiirrrrrrrr... CLUNK Wiiiiirrrrrrrr... CLUNK Wiiiiirrrrrrrr... CLUNK Wiiiiirrrrrrrr... CLUNK.

A Garden shed, about 6 by 12 feet appeared just above the poor creature's heads. It fell, with a fairly squashy noise, breaking the necks or spines of all the creatures. The door opened, light flooded out and a silhouette dominated Roses viewing.

"Who?" she stuttered, disbelievingly. "Doctor! Is it you?"

"No, I am the Professor," said the man.

"What?"

"I see you've heard of me," He smiled. "I am indeed Professor Watt."

"Who?" she stuttered, disbelievingly. "Doctor! Is it you?"

"No, I am the Professor," said the man.

"What?"

"I see you've heard of me," He smiled. "I am indeed Professor Watt."

"Why did we say that twice?" Rose asked bewildered.

"Oh," the man said. "THat is just space bouncing back into position after being ripped apart by the Shed. SHED Space Hole Engineering Device."

"What, like the Tardis?" Rose asked avoiding the squashed alien by her foot as she stepped towards the old looking gentleman.

"Tardis, Tardis... Why is that familliar?" His brow crinkled in frustration. "Oh yeah!I knew someonewho had onehad one. Good old Who."

"You know The Doctor?"

"The Doctor? So he finaly got his degree." The man laughed. "Yeah I know him. He is my cousin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi author again. Here we see the second chapter. It is, if I say so myself, vastly superior to chapter 1. Longer too. Hope you like it! Oh and there are spelling mistakes that I now cant find (I wrote watt and What inter changeably and I mixed them up a bit, sorry) so sorry they are there. Please Read and review**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything belonging to anyone else. Eg the characters of Dr Who**

"Come inside," In a turn faster than any Rose had seen on earth the old man was back facing inwards, his trench coat flapping in the breeze. "It's far safer than out here."

Rose dutifully followed, expecting, as in the Tardis, to see a much larger space on the inside. Instead she was shocked by what she saw, row upon row of boxes, stacked high as the ceiling. A sea of greyish cardboard was all her eye could see. The room to move was tiny, barely the size of the shed anyway.

"Er..." She began, slightly befuddled. "What is all this junk?"

"Junk?" The old man pivoted on the spot, it gave Rose her first good look at him, without glare or shadow in the way. A vein was throbbing in his forehead, he was old, he looked about sixty, his crazy white hair reminded Rose of pictures of Einstein but despite his obvious age he gave off the aura of a twenty year old. It was a very disconcerting feeling. His fashion sense seemed lacking however. He wore a long pair of black trousers that covered huge black boots, a block polo shirt covered his torso and over that he wore a long light brown jacket which came down to his knees. His eyes were pools of blackness deep and wide, they seemed to almost have shades of black, all subtly different but now in his anger they flared with a red glare. "THIS IS NOT JUNK!" His hand clenched into a fist but, despite looking as though he would like to do so he did not hit Rose. "I suppose you have not seen it before..." a brief glance at the boxes before he carried on. "This is what I do with my life. I collect things; Everything for that matter, weapons, cutlery, paintings, stamps, memorabilia everything from all over the universe. Look in any box, go on. You will find something of intense interest I assure you."

Rose, not wanting to anger the old man further quickly looked in a box and pulled out a pile of old cycling magazines.

"These aren't very interesting," She said rifling through the crumpled, dog-eared, sometimes singed pages.

"Fine, fine." The man said angrily, ripping open a different box. "But this contains a K-cube. It kills you by making you too happy. Ooh and this one" He added opening another grey corrugated box. "This one contains 53 copies of the Grash the TZarnian series issue one. So rare they are worth more than every thing in this solar system."

"So you keep them in boxes in a shed?" Rose asked, eyebrows raised.

"Do you have a better idea?" The man asked putting them back in their box.

A snuffling came from behind the door. Shortly after a colossal crack reached the ears of The Professor and Rose as one of the aliens broke through the door and, splinters flying around it, it charged towards them, holding in its scaly hands an earth machine gun but before it could fire, a madman, wielding a pulsating chainsaw, lunged out of the piles of boxes and forced the rotating blades deep into the beasts flank. With a howl the creature fell, dripping thick red blood, into the dust on the floor.

His chainsaw juddering to a halt the man turned round and looked at the pair.

"Professor!" he cried dropping his weapon to his feet. "You moron! You said that there were no dangerous creatures in this arm of the galaxy! First place we land and what happens? We get attacked by Draken soldiers! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Calm yourself Eddy," The Professor held up his hand signalling for quiet. "I imagine that this is a recent invasion due to the widespread devastation around the craft. The Draken have been mobilising near here anyway. Besides how was I meant to know what was going on?"

"Well we could reroute power from the warp coils and weapon decks to power up the ion cannon to destroy their communications and drop ships... mind you we would then need to pick the infantry off with the ordinary field guns."

"But that isn't what he asked-" Rose began before the Professor interrupted.

"What should we do to take out the Draken forces?" The Professor asked his voice deep and calm.

"I suppose it isn't your fault," Eddy said starting to walk away. "After all only a few time lords have ever been this far into this galaxy." He blinked. "I'll go get working on the ion cannon."

"Erm... Professor?" She asked while the Professor crouched over the fallen Draken soldier, inspecting markings on its flank, the colour of its eye and the standard issue police machine gun in its hands. "Professor is Eddy alright in the head?"

"Eddy? Of course you'd find it hard to get a man with a cooler head," The Professor stood up straight holding the gun in his hands. At his full height he stood almost 7ft tall and with hair it must be reaching 8ft. "No Eddy has just been my mechanic for too long. If you were to spend a thousand years looking after Shed's engine you would have a few side effects. So time and space work differently for him. He'll answer questions you haven't asked or maybe he'll know what is going to happen a few minutes before it happens, like he did just now with the Draken and the chainsaw."

"Oh," It took a while for this to sink into Rose's brain which had been warped over the years by trashy TV. "Hang on," this was a few minutes later while the Professor was looking for the box to store earth weapons in. "If Eddy knows what is going to happen before it happens wouldn't he be constantly changing the future by accident."

"No, Eddy once this started happening was given a mind power by an elder on a far off planet that allowed him to see not what should happen, only what would happen if he did not do what he would do having seen what would happen if he didn't. It's a bit complex. I imagine he saw us be attacked and eaten by the Draken and so he got out his chainsaw and ran to save us. Which he should of done in the first place." The Professor stopped in front of a blue ish box a few yards from Rose and slipped the gun into it. "Are there a lot of guns like that on this planet?"

"What machine guns?" Rose asked rhetorically. "Tons everyone uses them."

"Ouch not good not good at all," The Professor, walking off into the sea of boxes. "Come on, I'll need some help up on the control deck."

"To do what?" Rose asked her mouth was just slightly too wide for a face.

"Well you don't want Draken soldiers all over you planet do you?" his face and a disturbed look as though something was bothering him. "It's a shame you have so many 'machine guns' as you call them. They are almost identical to Draken infantry weapons anyway. They could easily be in control of the planet by now. They wouldn't have even had to wait for the supply ship in orbit."

"These... creatures are organised?" Rose stood staring, from what she'd seen they were just advanced dinosaurs that looked like they had stepped out of Jurassic Park and grown an extra finger. "But they just appeared out of no where and grew from those piles of glop. They surely can't speak. How can they take over a planet?"

"I'll tell you later," The professor started shoving boxes out the way, toppling over stacks, junk spilling out over the floor. "Come on help me find the stairs."

"How far away are they?" Rose asked wondering how large this vast, chaos of boxes extended.

"Well the ground floor is 2km square but I put in half a dozen staircases around to help me," The Professor pushed a totem pole out the way with strength he looked like he shouldn't have. "There should be one about ten metres away."

Rose looked around the clogged, disorganised, junk filled pile of junk. I mean it was ok if he wanted to fill his Shed with crap but to keep in such a mess seemed almost insulting.

"AH!" The Professor cried as he shoved a stack of filing cabinets over. "Here they are, come on. Up here"

"Wait what is that noise..." Rose glanced round; a low rumbling reverberated through out the vast room. Speeding up she jumped over spilled junk which made the ten metres to the stairs seem like a mile.

"Oh no..." The Professor's face was a mask of terror. "We have disturbed the pile." He was about to run when he remembered he wasn't the only one in the area. "YOU GIRL! HURRY! IT'S A JUNKQUAKE!"

The Shed's floor was shaking now as a wave of boxes, filing cabinets and loose crap hurtled towards them. More and more grey crap was sucked into its vortex of terror. Papers flapped on the updrafts around it. Rose stumbling mere metres away from the steps glanced backwards and saw something not quite unlike the effects of the great San Francisco quake of 1905. Cardboard, papers, everything on the floor flowed like water on the sea. But this was one hell of a brutal sea. Rose, flushed with adrenaline sprinted the last metres only to slip on the original Star Ship Enterprise which would have sold for thousands. Seeing it in pieces would have been enough to reduce any good nerd to tears.

Rose cringed, expecting the vast wave to envelop her any moment, only to be dragged out of its path by strong, wrinkled hands. Holding her close The Professor dragged Rose round to the back of the stairs, allowing the wave to pass them by, breaking on the surprisingly strong steps.

Calm filled the room once more and rose looked about. She was, contrary to what she had expected, NOT buried in junk, but instead lying in the arms of The Professor who seemed fairly uncomfortable in the situation.

"Can we go upstairs now?" He asked avoiding her gaze. He was actually looking at his boxes which seemed to have formed a mound against one wall of the Shed leaving the other areas of the room clear, showing bright oak floorboards gleaming as fresh as the day they had junk shoved on them.

"Um, yeah. Sorry," Rose drew away from The Professor and looked over at the pile of junk in the far corner. "At least the place is cleaner now. You really should organise it properly you know, with labels, and selves, and corridors in-between rows of stuff."

The Professor seemed not to notice and walked round, out of the stairwell and started going up the stairs. He paused, thinking as Rose hurried round behind him. "What is your name?" He asked turning, he seemed happy enough but his face was hard to read.

"Rose, Rose Tyler." His hand shot out and Rose took it.

"Pleased to meet you Rose," He said smiling shaking her hand. "As you already know I am The Professor, traveller of space, but not time, and collector of anything of any interest to anyone. Come on I'll help you get rid of these pesky Draken over running this planet and then you can tell me more of this 'organise' that you say I should do to my collection. Eh? What do you say?"

"Um, ok, I guess," said a slightly confused Rose. She looked back at the vast pile of junk. "Though it would take a while, and we would need a lot of help. But sure, why not?"

"So you'll do it? Capitol! Now let's go take care of those Draken."

Space bent. A slight reverberation disturbed barely a blade of grass, as space was folded, ripped apart and knitted back together over and over again in a split second. Draken forces looked up, briefly stopping their work of rounding up humans and killing the authorities. A ripple of fear swept threw the creatures, their brains telepathically linked. They all saw in their minds eye what was happening to their soldiers in London. But here in America they only noticed briefly and, quelling their instincts continued in their work. The highest concentration of drop ships had landed here; particularly in this, the state of Virginia. Over fifty ships, containing over 200,000 soldiers each had landed here. With hundreds spread over the continent. Who cared if the ship with the faulty positioning systems was being destroyed? It was its own fault for crashing on the wrong continent. Machine gun fire rattled in the distance; probably just a human forgetting who the invading force was. The fact that so many people carried guns so similar to Draken guns had proved useful and the troops had not even had to wait for a supply ship. These humans were so puny that Draken soldiers could merely push them over and take their guns. Or eat them, they tasted alright after all, but eating your future slaves was frowned upon by the General. If the rest of the world fell as easily as this continent had then maybe the troops could stay a while on this, green world. But the General, and indeed the high birth rate and long life expectancy of the Draken, would never allow the species and its army to end its eternal journey across the stars.

A slight juddering reached the sensitive ears of a few Draken forces on the coast. The cries from across the ocean, which had been very hard to ignore, had now ceased, allowing their minds to keep to the task at hand; that being the destroying of the few remaining American forces in the city of Norfolk. While the desperate cries for help fogged their minds the Americans had taken advantage of their enemies predicament and had used their few fast moving tanks to batter the Draken back, but now, crack Draken forces were breaking the thin lines of the Americans, gunning them down behind the limited cover provided by broken buildings and burnt out cars. But the few troops who heard the juddering paused the fire fight and cocked their heads, trying to hear this noise clearly. To human ears, if they could hear it, it would sound much like a helicopter.

What is that? A Draken asked. It sounds like the whirly birds we fought on Terra B

No, replied another. It is far too quiet for a whirly bird. It sounds more like those jets, the ones we blew up on Sagna 5. It's getting closer, ready your weapons squad, if I remember correctly they are _great_ fun to destroy

Another squad of Draken, wearing armour of cobbled together tank plating and Kevlar vest marched up, having heard the telepathic conversation. Its sergeant, a vast specimen with rippling muscles and vast height, standing almost 7ft tall, approached the second speaker, the squad's leader.

A jet is likely, he said also preparing his weapon, aiming it at the sky, removing the safety catch and such. This planet is at the right technological development despite its species recent creation. May I have the honour of fist shot?

The opposing sergeant, sensing the power this new one possessed, growled and, despite his annoyance, conceded defeat. Fire away, my men and I will start after a break of 5 seconds.

Excellent the juddering was now audible to humans and, as such was stopping the fire fight in the city as the American solders thought their long awaited air support had arrived. A voice pushed forward in front of the vehicle, which was fast approaching. The voice was carried on a ripple of time, spoken just before the vehicle had been set into motion and had ridden an invisible wave since. The soldiers took no notice of it however. If they had they might have been slightly less stupid and not fired at the craft.

"No I prefer to warp slowly between places, instantaneous travel between battlefields doesn't appeal to me, plus this way it feels like your moving, all be it at four times the speed of sound"

Bullets smashed into the wall of the Shed sending splinters flying into the metal lined control room. The Professor was franticly pushing buttons on a vast control panel. Rose, who was told to press the big red button when the time came, stood a few feet to the side, and Eddy stood six feet below them, tinkering with the engine, guns and ion cannon. The Professor, realising the battle was upon them, flicked some switches and shields rose, repelling the bullets via a super powered magnetic field.

"Come on Eddy," The Professor shouted down a hatch in the floor. "We need that ion cannon blast before the rest of the troops are aware of us."

"Almost ready," came Eddy's faint voice. "Almost... almost... FIRE!"

Rose smashed her fist into the red button, sending a blast into the city. It was wide shot, so it did not rip a hole in the time-space continuum, but it did cause a terrible buzzing noise to fill the minds of the Draken. No longer could they communicate and in there confusion they wandered aimlessly, going insane with the noise.

"And this Rose," said The Professor pushing a row of green buttons in quick succession. "Is where I differentiate myself from my pacifist cousin Who as I did in London." As he said this the field guns below all fired, all 886 guns, all from different time periods and planets. Shells, accelerated by the magnetic field, hurtled towards the Draken as the Shed swooped gracefully, or as gracefully as a garden shed could, over their heads.

The Shed flew on leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. City after City was cleared of Draken as people cheered and gave praise to god for deliverance. Soon the entire east coast was cleared and the world press, which was now getting on track and reporting all these events, followed the Shed in helicopters, trucks, cars, on motorcycles and in planes. Everyone on earth was amazed by this Shed, which unlike the Tardis they all knew and loved, did not peacefully travel from one place to the other in a blink of an eye, but travelled slowly, it was almost visible to the naked eye, and it was by no means peaceful. Shell after shell left the barrels of its guns, blast after blast came from its ion cannon. The first Draken on the American continent to notice the Shed were now long dead, along with well over 8 million of their fellows.

Waves of data flew through the air. From a ship, orbiting the earth; a general was trying to make contact. An aerial thankfully not shot off by Draken picked up the data. A computer, which had processed its sender and its content, made it known to The Professor who, bringing the Shed to a halt, put the data on his large screen TV and put his webcam in front of him. Both acts had baffled Rose at the time.

"Ah..." The Professor started looking into the velocirapter like face of The General, as he was known to his troops. "So you want to negotiate, yes?"

Over the crackly audio came a voice which was obviously finding it hard to speak English; "Yes," it growled, fury bubbling beneath a slightly calmer exterior. "I wish to withdraw my remaining troops. This planet is more trouble than it is worth. Almost 9 million of my best soldiers you have wiped out!" His anger was beginning to over flow. "Nearly my entire invasion forces you have destroyed. I will have to start conscripting form peaceful planets deep within our empire now. I HOPE YOUR HAPPY YOU BASTARD!" The Professor could not help chuckling. "Anyway," the General continued. "I am willing to leave this planet; it obviously has your, powerful protection. So Professor What I am willing to leave, IF YOU STOP BOMBING MY FRICKING TROOPS!"

"Oh all right general; I will leave you troops alone while they withdraw. But beware, if they cross me again and I am in the mood for a bit of fun you might as well kiss them behind because all you will find of them is their bones and broken ships. Now go! Computer end communications." He turned round and faced Eddy and Rose. "We won't see him for a while."

"He knew you?" asked Rose still in a daze, despite her time with the Doctor this was a very new way of saving the planet for her.

"Oh yeah, the general and I are old friends," laughed The Professor. "Now, your planet is saved no?" Rose nodded as, on the screen she saw the drop ships pull out and follow the General's ship off out of the universe. "Now why don't you come collecting with me? There is nothing left for you here, I imagine but I don't really know, but I do know I met you on the run while Draken chased you so I imagine you family and friends have been eaten. Anyway little or nothing left here, come with me and we will travel the stars, collecting. And maybe you can tell me more about this 'organise'. Yes? Oh go on. I haven't had as much fun on my own for the last 100 years as I did with you today. Go on say yes."

"Well, I have already travelled the stars with the Doctor," The Professor's face fell, "But I think, as you quite rightly pointed out there is nothing left for me on earth. So what the hey, I'll come." The Professor was just about to press the button marked 'make Shed go now' when Rose added a little proviso. "But on ONE condition, We get a translator because it is going to be fricking hard for me if we are in a solar system where I have no idea what people are saying."

"Ok cool I think I have one somewhere in my collection and if not we will just pick one up at a 'Ma and Pa's bare essential travelling supplies'" Rose, letting her old life go, pushed the green button and, in front of the dozens of press helicopters the Shed blasted a hole in through space and disappeared into it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Auther here! This is the longest chapter so far and my favourate. But the problem is, and this is embarrasing, I am running out of ideas for The Professor. Of course I have an idea for the long run but I need some filler ideas if you will, just a chapter or two. So if you are reading this and want it to continue I urge you to review and tell me some ideas. Please? I almost forgot, if you want a cameo appearence as,I dunno some alien, then just say. In a review.Oh well, till next time adieu!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything below apart from McDonalds andthe character Rose. Take my ideas and I will send a Klatchnian hell hound to eat you! So hands off.**

"Oh crap!" cried Eddy who was fixing up the engine after the battle. "PROFESSOR!" he shouted up into the control room as he climbed up holding a silver box that was severely battered. "Professor I have some bad news; Er... Professor? Where are you?" Eddy looked around the empty control room; especially at the space by the controls where a large amount of Professor was missing.

"Eddy!" The Professor called from downstairs. "I am down here with Rose, come see, she has such weird ideas." Eddy, disgruntled at The Professor's lack of care over where they were going. He slid down the banister of the stairs on his hands, showing balance and poise no human could possess. Eddy was very similar to human but his brain, and body make up was very different. His species, which evolved in a similar way to humans had lived on a much harsher planet and as such had various advantages. Three lungs, two hearts and a much more effective digestive system, Eddy and his race were incredible athletes and thinkers although few remained since the Daleks had attacked his home world eons ago.

"Eddy, come look at this, if I 'organise' my collection I may even have enough space to hold off that upgrade we were thinking of for a few more years," The Professor smiled and showed Eddy the floor map he and Rose had been designing for the organisation of his junk. Almost half of the floor plan was designated 'weapons'. "And Rose now says I need to write up an 'inventory' so that I can keep track of it all." Eddy sighed. The Professor was always getting new ideas into his head. He hoped this one would pass as his fascination in 80s music or that horrible, horrible series of anime, what was it? Yu-Gi-Doh? Oh who cared?

"Professor we need a new matter transference pod," Eddy began, holding up the box, holes and puncture marks pot marking its surface. "The old one got shot to pieces in that last fire fight."

"What? How on Gallifrey did it get damaged?" The Professor threw down the floor plan and cradled the device he had built so very long ago. "I thought we had proofed the entire Shed. How did this get shot?"

"No thanks I am good for drinks," replied Eddy, much to the exasperation of The Professor.

"Ok, um... do you want some milk Eddy?" The Professor stumbled trying to find a question to fit the answer he had been given.

"Well when we built the Shed, and we were bullet proofing it," Eddy began, time and space fitting together again. "We ran out of money. As such we put the matter transference pod where the metal should go, being such a sturdy piece of kit, unfortunately, when the troops we met later, near Philadelphia noticed their bullets getting through just where the matter transference pod is and so they concentrated their fire there, and the results are in front of you." Eddy sighed. "I am afraid it is beyond my repair. We are going to have to buy a new one, and I suppose we should also finish proofing the engine room. He looked around the ground floor. It was a vast, flat expanse stretching off into the horizon in every direction. "You know, you forget how big this place really is, with all the collection everywhere, I mean look, you can even see the other stair cases."

For the first time Rose piped up. "Do all the stair cases lead to the same place?" she asked, on the control deck their seemed to be only on stair case. And the engine room and gun decks seemed to exist in another plane of existence altogether.

"Of course," The Professor replied. "But when you go down they lead to the stairs by the door. Clever isn't it?"

"But it defies all laws of physics, even more than the Tardis," Rose complained, her brain filled with her old schooling. Unfortunately her knowledge was a bit hazy and had large holes, much like a map half eaten by rats.

"Well the universe is all bent and squashed anyway, bending it a bit more wont make a difference," he turned back to Eddy who had been politely waiting. "That said if we don't get a new matter transference pod we really will be running into trouble, cant go leaving gaps in space/time now can we. Eddy, be a good lad and take us into a nearby space port, see if we can get some new parts." Eddy started off before stating, just as The Professor was about to speak.

"Don't worry, I will stay away from the space lanes, I know how you hate those big convoys." Eddy walked back up to the control room, wondering if he could run the engine and flew the Shed at the same time.

"Jolly good, I will be up in a minute," The Professor added turning back to the floor plan, pondering over whether the Star wars collectable action figures should go next to the Greg, destroyer of earth comic collection, Or if he could leave his antique furniture lying about. After a while Rose's curiosity got the better of her and she had to ask.

"Professor how does the Shed's engine work?" she seemed to have changed a lot since she saw every thing she knew in London blown up and as such her whole manner had changed since she flew with the doctor.

"Hmm... what?" The Professor asked, pulled out of his thoughts over his vast collection. "Oh the engine, Did Who never tell you?" Rose shook her head.

"Well, the Tardis almost seemed a different entity all together, a living creature, bonded to a machine, yours seems much more a bunch of machine parts" Rose remembered what she had seen in the control room, vast lumps of metal, whirring and crashing, vast sparks of electricity sparking, all the machine looking like it should make tons of noise but all were as quiet as a mouse.

"Hmm... symbiosis to create warp travel... seems a bit over the top," The Professor said to himself, wondering what his cousin could have been doing. "No you're right, mine is much more mechanical. Come on, leave the plans, I will show you."

Up the stair case they worked, with its floor boards creaking, over the metal plating of the control room, boots clanking on the steel, down the hatch to the control room.

"You see here," The Professor said pointing to a vast tube that spanned the length of the quit large engine room. "Here is the ion cannon, this blasts a hole through space. And this" he said patting the large device over their head that looked like a box with a bath on top, with a glass pod over the tub, covered in wires. "This is the main warp coil that folds space ready to be blasted. Space is an odd substance. You can scrunch it up and no one notices because it is so bent already. So the warp coil," he pointed once again to the box and bathtub, "folds space then the ion cannon," he pointed to the vast chrome tube, "blasts a hole through space, the Shed gets sucked through the hole to a part of space which could be many millions of light years away, and then after that a device Eddy and I built comes into play." He walked over to the other end of the engine room. "This little baby," he said stroking his invention which looked a lot like a pair of robotic knitting needles, "This little miracle knits space back together again after we blow it up. But the matter transference pod folds space back to its original place. Without it when ever we travel we run the risk of scrunching up space so much we create a black hole so big it could destroy the universe!" He shouted this last part and then, noticing Rose's terrified expression added, "But don't worry we wont be doing that. We are going to get a new one now aren't we?" Rose stood. Her brain working overdrive, she had little brain power left to do anything else. "You didn't get any of that did you?" The Professor gave Rose an exasperated look as she shook her head. "Ok, I will try to bring it down to normal human level; Erm... big boom stick make big hole we fly through hole and fix hole you savvy?" The Professor asked with a hopeful look. Again Rose shook her head and The Professor gave up. "Never mind; I have to go help Eddy fly the Shed." He climbed briskly up the chrome ladder towards the bright control room leaving Rose alone in the engine room.

"Hi Professor," said Eddy without looking up from the control board whose switches he was flicking. "I have located a nice spaceport. Away from the major space lanes, few people stop at all. But it should have a garage where we can pick up the parts."

"You always know exactly what I was going to ask," chuckled The Professor his mood restored merely by looking at the control room, such was his pride in his old work. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Nah, don't worry, the engine seems to be running fine we should be reaching the spaceport in about ten minutes," Eddy continued to stare at the control board, with its dials and lights telling him exactly what the engine was doing.

"Why not warp straight there?" asked Rose as she climbed up the ladder having finally figured out what The Professor had been telling her.

"No thanks, I don't do takeaways." Eddy said, time and space again being distorted by the aura around him. However The Professor answered Rose without, unlike Eddy, having heard a question from a different period of time.

"The larger space hole we create the more space we have to fold and at the moment we could only create teeny tiny black holes, incapable of doing any major damage. However if we were to warp straight there we may, although we may not, create a black hole large enough to destroy the universe in a matter of moments."  
"So not a good idea?"

"No, and besides I like to feel I am moving and not ripping holes in space at a rate of," The Professor checked a dial on the main screen. "8000rpm; that's rips per minute."

Rose sat down in a leather chair. Her conversation had petered out and she let The Professor and Eddy talk about, some weird collectable thing they planned to get after buying the new matter transference pod. Rose took a good look around the Control room. It had a bright gleaming feel to it; most of it was either chrome or black. Chrome panels with black lining. The large control panel was covered with thousands of buttons and switches though only a few seem to be used to actually fly the Shed many more probably had obscure uses. One, for instance, was labelled, make mighty cheese cannon fire now. However one big button, on a pedestal, in the middle of the room fired the ion cannon but did not continue the normal engine cycle causing a space hole. Or if fired wide shot, as in the battle against the Draken a few days earlier, it causes a load of charged particles to swarm over an area, breaking down communications and confusing electrical systems. Above the control panel, with its flashing lights, switches and buttons, was a vast screen. On one half it showed a picture of what was going on outside the Shed, stars an planets whizzing past to fast to see. The other half showed core heat, rpm, a 3d model of the engine, text information about what was going on and similar such things Rose couldn't understand. It was after all written in an alien subscript.

"Fancy some music?" Eddy asked The Professor brandishing a CD.

"Sure," The Professor replied as Eddy stuck it in a drive. A piercing screech filled the Shed. Its high pitched warbling threatened to shatter The Professor's glasses and the television screen.

"That's music you like to listen to?" Rose asked, covering her ears.

"No!" said Eddy, "It is meant to be the Beetles' album." Quickly ejecting the CD Eddy proceeded to stamp on the burning disc. "I hate it when that happens, blasted crappy CD player..." Eddy shoved the blackened CD into the bin and pulled out a new one from a black CD case. The blaring guitar cords of Green day filled the control room. The Professor lay back in one of the four leather chairs.

"Eddy you know I hate this band," The Professor began. "They give me a headache. And they can't play their instruments."

"Sorry Professor," Eddy replied as he flicked more switches to stop the engine from overheating. "But it is the only one yet to catch fire and our broadband connection doesn't work while we're in warp."

"How can you have broadband without a cable?" Rose asked.

"Well it does exist," The Professor explained. "Just not in all the dimensions we do. It is a bit complex. Best not to think about it."

"But if it doesn't exist in this dimension how do you access the internet through it?" Rose asked.

"Sush," Eddy shouted in a temper. "Don't say that or the universe will catch on."

"Yes," The Professor added. "I did say not to think about it. We're only a minute or two away from the space station where we can fix the Shed and I would prefer it if the universe didn't stop half the equipment from working."

"You mean there are so many holes in the logic that it only works because the universe takes a blind eye?" Rose asked astonished. This wasn't inventing, it was hoping the universe would forget its own laws of physics. It was worse than leaky nuclear generators. Eddy turned up a guitar solo stopping the conversation before anything bad could happen.

"Hey Earl, looks we got a real fancy customer for once," the oil stained alien got out of his seat and walked over to the insectiod named Earl. The Shed hovered briefly over the space station, before dropping like a stone. Cursing from inside echoed out to the creatures passing themselves off as civilised beings.

"Eddy stop that, you are hopeless at landings." The four legged; two armed, triple segmented creatures stared; their composite eyes sending information to their tiny brain.

"Earl, triple the price of anything they ask for," Looking like a wasp on steroids the creature walked towards the Shed over the main deck of the space station. It was a small space station; it had a small garage and a McPluto's and floated in orbit around a large gas planet with many inhabited moons. It was in quite the back water however and rarely got any custom. So when The Professor and co arrived Earl and Glen, as the attendants were called, became quite excited.

"Well, my good, er, man," Glen started as The Professor walked out the Shed door, The Professor towered over the wasp like creature that stood barely 150cms tall. "What can we do for an intelligent creature like yourself this fine day?"

"We need new parts, a matter transference pod to be exact, and some food," he looked around, his Einstein hair waving crazily. "Does that McPluto's serve burgers?"

"Oh yes. Beef burgers, rotten curdled milk burgers, clatchnian squawk-bird burgers. You get it all here. And as for the parts I think we can reach some agreement price wise if you will just come into my office." Glen tried to usher The Professor into the office playing the traditional part of sleazy parts dealer.

"Yes, yes in a minute" The Professor replied before turning back into the Shed and calling out. "Eddy, Rose, they have a McPluto's come and grab a burger while I get the parts. And make sure you lock up the Shed."

"Righto," called down Eddy. Both he and Rose soon emerged much to the surprise of Glen.

"How do you all fit in that shed?" He asked, trying to look inside while Rose desperately tried to avoid his prying, exoskeleton covered, three fingered hands.

"Never you mind," The Professor said quickly stepping in front of the door before the contents could be seen.

"Er... Professor?" Rose asked as The Professor started to walk towards the 'office' Glen spoke of. "Could you please remember to buy the translator? When the wasp creature speaks and you speak to him all I hear is a buzzing noise."

"Oh sure," The Professor replied as he walked off with Glen, leaving Rose and Eddy to go to McPluto's alone. Taking a key out of his pocket Eddy locked the padlock on the door. It was only a small strip of steal but Eddy new what would happen if anyone tried to break it. After all he had designed it hadn't he?

Looking around he saw Rose had run off without him to the restaurant, if it could so be called. Sighing he followed, easily catching up thanks to his far more efficient respiratory system.

"Don't run off like that, this place is a like a black pond," Eddy said using analogies that only made sense on his home world.

"Relax Eddy, I have seen areas like this all over London," Rose said with cool confidence. "A sleazy garage with a crummy take away next to it, I have seen it all before."

"But only when they are inhabited with humans," Eddy said annoyed with this new girl that seemed to be stupid yet so incredibly cocky. "The wasp people of Nigel 7 have very different customs."

"Ah so what, fast food culture is the same the galaxy over," Rose said carelessly pushing the glass door open. "I saw it while with the doctor. I bet the names of the burgers aren't even pronounced as a buzz."

"Well, you are right there," admitted Eddy his head fallen on his chest. "But they aren't in English either. Do you want the BigMcPluto or would you prefer a 125g burger?"

"That's English!" Rose said. The wasp attendant had stood with his fingers over the till waiting to take an order but watching this not understanding a thing. A bit of him thought he should just eat them and the burgers they probably would have ordered, but, thought his conscious mind, these were travellers and probably did not understand that it was impolite to keep fast food waiters waiting. This didn't really stop him wanting to eat them but he doubted he could eat two people twice his size. In the end Eddy ordered for them after the language Rose had incomprehensible to the waiter. They sat down at a glass table, munching on two things, something but not quite unlike, McDonald's burgers.

Around them the works of a garage carried on, unhindered by the arrival of the Shed. Wasps rolled around huge parts, walking, as apposed to flying, which took up a lot of energy, through the window they could see the garage beyond. A small merchant ship was stored in it and about half a dozen wasps were working on it. Ripping out old or useless parts and replacing them with new or cheaper ones. Eddy tutted at their work, ashamed to see such shoddy work. At least he and The Professor would be checking and installing the parts, he thought as he watched one of the mechanics put in a fuel cell the wrong way round, shorting out the power grid.

All of this passed Rose by. She saw, she thought about it, but she didn't understand much of it. It would help if she could have read and understood Waspian but not a lot. She had picked up a lot of information with the Doctor but it wasn't nearly enough for her to understand all she saw. She saw the engine parts but she didn't know what they did. Did that spiral thing make the warp coils cool? Or is it a warp coil? Is it a radiator in an odd fashion? What does that glowing tube do? Hold nuclear waste? Rose was annoyed that she didn't know that she hadn't tried to learn more from the Doctor. But he was gone now; he got fed up with her and the human race, and gone off to some other time or place. God she missed him, his weird quirks, the fact he was always pushing the boundaries. The Professor was fun, and not against blowing up a nation for fun, and Eddy, despite his aloofness, seemed a decent enough chap. Not that she had talked to him a lot. Thinking about the Doctor made her remember something. Something about what had happened to the Time Lords.

"Eddy," she began, finishing her burger. "Is The Professor a Time Lord?"

"Yeah, of course he is, otherwise he wouldn't be related to Who would he?" Eddy swallowed the last half of his burger in one go and started on the fries.

"So how did he survive the great time war? When all the other Time Lords died? Apart from the Doctor of course." Rose was not going to let this go. Apart from when organising The Professor's stuff she hadn't been certain of anything since she left earth. But she was certain of what the doctor had said. He had said all other Time Lords had died apart from him. And here was a Time Lord who claimed to be the Doctor's cousin. Something was fishy. Eddy sat there eating his fries. One by one, slowly dipping them in ketchup and eating them ever so slowly. He wouldn't speak until they were all gone.

"Well," said Eddy, after chucking the plastic packet in the bin. "If you listen to The Professor he was the victorious and glorious winner. But in actuality we never went. We don't have time travel. We are the only Time lords who don't, mind you I am not a time lord. I am just his mechanic."

"So he wasn't in the war?"

"No."

"He doesn't have time travel?" This news came as a shock, a time lord who couldn't travel through time didn't seem to make sense.

"No, he never saw the need," Eddy ordered another round drinks as they waited for The Professor. "He said that if he was to go through time collecting things was cheating. Especially as no other race could do it. So instead he flies around the universe picking up the odd thing. One day he will have collected everything of any value anyway, what with his long longevity he doesn't think he needs to travel through time. Now, with all the Time Lords dead he probably won't get to either." He took a swig from the newly arrived drinks. "It would take me years to build a time device. And that is if I new the basics of the technology. Which I don't. So unless someone gives us the information we are not going anywhere in time." He downed the rest of the drink. "Where is The Professor? It doesn't take this long to find the parts; Even if this place is full of dodgy sleaze buckets." He paused staring around the deck of the space station, it was suddenly very empty. "Come on we should get back to the Shed."

Without warning a dozen heavily armed wasps burst through the glass sky light. Each was covered in ammo, glinting in the light and each carried a powerful looking auto rifle, but not the kind you get on earth, these looked a lot deadlier.

"Stop, you are under the arrest under law of the united government of Nigel 5, 6 and 7," The wasps formed a line, blocking the exits as the sergeant said this. "You are to be taken to the police station orbiting Nigel 6 for questioning."

"What's the charge constable?" Eddy asked deliberately getting the wasps rank wrong.

"You are under arrest for suspicion of smuggling an ion cannon into the solar system without alerting the authorities of its passing," The sergeant would be smiling if his lipless beak allowed for any emotion to be shown. "It could be seen as a declaration of war by your species. The United Government could do with an excuse to expand its empire and an ion cannon would really help our war effort." He chuckled before becoming deadly serious once more. "Now come quietly and we won't have to kill anyone." Eddy tensed, like a cat ready to spring. Rose just looked bewildered still not understanding anything of what the sergeant said because she still did not have a translating device. Eddy grasped Rose's hand and she realised what was going on. Very rarely do heavily armed men want to do anything nice to you.

An explosion rocked the Space station, a dozen wasps flew through the air like broken rag dolls, and they were blackened and crisped with smoke rising from their antenna. The strong voice of The Professor echoed across from where he was being captured in Glen's offices. "You really didn't try to OPEN THE SHED did you?" His laugh was cut short as the sound of gun hitting flesh also found its way to the ears of Eddy and Rose.

The armoured police, which had been distracted by the noise turned back to their soon to be prisoners Eddy and Rose, only to see empty air. Eddy had tried to jump over them, pulling Rose with him, unfortunately he hadn't been strong enough to pull them all the way over and he and Rose had landed directly on top of the sergeant. Eddy quickly picked himself up and dragged Rose along with him, his two hearts working over time to keep his body respiring aerobically. Laser pulses struck the ground at their feet, whizzed over head, whistling as they went Rose tried to rise but Eddy hissed at her to keep down, she would only slow him down if she tried to run. Round the small space station he ran, dodging bits of engine, jumping over wasps, slipping on oil, Rose screaming all the way.

Gathered around the Shed stood a good twenty wasp police. All were holding laser auto rifles and all aimed at Eddy. He ducked and swerved, using his superior reflexes to dodge the laser pulses. Grabbing a small iron girder with his spare hand he charged towards the Police, knocking off heads and smashing abdomens, the green bodily fluids of the wasps splashing on the metal deck. Twirling the weapon round he threw Rose towards the door with its key.

"Open the Shed, I will hold them off," he shouted to her as he treated the wasp like a baseball and sent it flying into space. He moved with a certain grace, Rose noticed, despite the fact he was doing gruesome things, smashing apart wasp creatures, bashing their heads together, using a stolen laser pistol to blast off their limbs, all his movements were beautiful, not in a romantic way, it was just the only way to describe how he moved. "Rose? What the hell are you doing? Open the bloody door!" Eddy's harsh reminder of reality brought Rose right back to earth, or rather space station. She quickly unlocked the door and, as she used a key and not a giant pair of metal cutters, she did not get blown to pieces but did rush inside, leaving the door open just barely long enough for Eddy to knock off a few more invertebrate heads and back flip inside. Rose found herself thanking god that the junk had all been piled up against one wall in the junkquake and she would not have to fight her way to the stairs. Rushing up the stairs she realised something, Eddy wasn't following her, and Eddy was the one who could fly the Shed.

"Eddy, come on," she called back to him. "We have to help The Professor!" Eddy looked nonplussed, standing by the door, looking into space, this aggravated Rose, a lot. "EDDY! Professor, you, help, now?"

"Relax, The Professor doesn't need saving. Just wait." Eddy looked at his watch. "He will be along soon enough."

Rose, unconvinced stood on the stairs but realised that Eddy wasn't moving and she sank to the floor. A laugh was soon heard, followed by a loud explosion, some gun shots a disgusting splat and the sound of running feet. The door opened and The Professor walked in. He dusted himself down, nodded to Eddy, then to Rose, put the translator and matter transference pod down on the floor, and turned to face the wooden door once more. Opening it he looked out on the wasps who had escaped his mad flurry of death. They stood in awe, terribly scared of another attack. From the three or four which had been there originally a good 50 or so had arrived to subdue The Professor and now, once again, only three or four were alive.

"Take this advice if you value your lives, or indeed those of your families, friends or those on Nigel 5, 6 and 7" The Professor looked about them there were actually a few more who were alive, groaning after their missing limbs, but he doubted they would last much longer. "Never mess with Professor Watt ever again." He closed the door on them and started his walk across the floorboards towards the control room. "Eddy take the matter transference pod and place it in the engine, Rose take the translator and put it on the CD player where it will draw power and take the earpiece and place it in your ear and no longer will we have to worry about what language we are all speaking." His voice showed no emotion, which was typical after a battle and Eddy knew he would be back to his normal, jovial self soon enough.

The Shed hurtled through space, disappearing and reappearing in slight blue flashes, with the new matter transference pod The Professor was risking new speeds, ones that without the matter transference device could well have wiped out the universe. But now it was just ripples on a pond. Of course they weren't really new speeds, The Professor had done them for hundreds of years but for Rose they were new.

"Where are we going in such a hurry Professor?" She asked as she lay back on the cold leather arm chair.

"An auction on Alpha Centauri," The Professor replied. "I hope to pick up some more antique weapons."

"Sounds like fun," Eddy said, climbing out of the engine room. "We shouldn't need any new parts for a good long while."

"That's good," The Professor said flipping a switch, doubling the distance the travelled per space hole. "And Eddy."

"Yes Professor?" Eddy asked, checking the engine status on the main screen.

"Regardless of what I say I like, Never ever go to a back water garage again. I don't like having to fight my way out of places."

"Sorry Professor."


End file.
